half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Skyscraper
The Skyscraper,WC mappack also known as VertigoWC mappack or Palace,WC mappack is the generic name of a City 17 location and chapter cut from Half-Life 2 and an informal predecessor for the Overwatch Nexus. Being the first location of the fourth day, it was to be set after the Weather Control chapter, and to be the first chapter of the street wars.WC mappackHalf-Life 2: Raising the Bar Overview After the Weather Control battle,Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar Gordon and Alyx were to go back to City 17 with a C-130Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar''No files exist in the leaked files. The C-130 was probably to be a static brush to be seen before, during and after the journey."Rebel chopper" can be heard in the playable Beta sound files for this level. and head for the Citadel, but the plane was to crash at the top of a very high skyscraper, originally to house a museum and a hotel/palace, after being damaged by Hunter-Choppers. The crash was to cause Alyx to be hurt and kidnapped by the Combine, and Gordon to have to find her father, Captain Vance, in an emergency bunker near the inner gates.WC mappackPlayable Half-Life 2 Beta filesAn early Alyx sound file (of an Alyx interpreted by another actress than Merle Dandridge) found in the playable ''Half-Life 2 Beta files indicates that Alyx cannot move and tells Gordon to find an "emergency bunker near the inner gates" where her father is "in command". This bunker is likely the main building of the WC mappack map "VanceHQ", which is near the Citadel outer wall that features what could be these inner gates.It seems that Vance was to get back to City 17 by other means or with another chopper/C-130 than Gordon and Alyx's one, since he is already there and busy when they crash. Gordon was then to go through the whole building from its top to its street level, while fighting Overwatch Soldiers and Headcrabs (see below for a detailed list of enemies encountered), aided by Conscripts. Then, after leaving the Skyscraper, he was to join the war on the streets by the rooftops of the surrounding buildings, to eventually reach the ground.WC mappackPlayable Half-Life 2 Beta files Sound files indicates that the player was to hear at some point two soldiers talking through a radio (likely Conscripts, since they don't refer to themselves as Citizens and speak with a normal voice), among others about Alyx being taken away, the Consul, a "Rebel chopper""Rebel chopper" can be heard in the playable Beta sound files for Vertigo. having crashed in the upper floors, the possibility of finding Rebel weapons in the building or in the crashed chopper and blowing up a wall with a RPG. It seems that they were to find themselves in front of Gordon after blowing up a wall with a RPG. It also seems that more Conscripts were to come, leading to the next chapter starting on the rooftops.Playable Half-Life 2 Beta files Versions The building comes in two versions, almost totally unrelated to each other: "Vertigo", last edited in 2001, and "Palace", last edited in 2002.WC mappack Vertigo The first is an Art Deco-style building with brick, stone and concrete, reminiscence of the early City 17, and contains a big atrium with a pound, but no museum. There the player was to be attacked by Overwatch Soldiers, Headcrabs and Zombies. It is the most complete version, the next chapter starting at the foot of the building. This latter part was also to contain shuttles flying above the battle.WC mappack Palace The second version, much more incomplete but much closer to Half-Life 2’ final design, is a Neoclassic-style building, without brick and with more stone, and plaster and wooden wainscots inside. In there can be found a museum, featuring pedestals with vases and Breen busts, showcases containing vases, a Vortigaunt, and, strangely, two Citizens and Cohrt. An Ichthyosaur is also hanged to the ceiling. The player was to be attacked by Overwatch Soldiers, a Headcrab, a Combine Assassin and a Mortar Synth. A Gunship was also to fly around the building, attacking the player. It seems that the development team wanted to remake the skyscraper from scratch with another style and not followed by a battle on the rooftops (since it belongs the the older City 17 style), but the chapter was dropped before any link to the streets was made, although what seems to be the first street war map, d4_streetwar_01, last edited September 2002, features the building with streets and houses at its foot. In the WC mappack, final names for the game's last part tend to start with d4_, while in the final version it stops at d3_, since the number of days covered by the game was reduced to three (disregarding the week spent between the two portals by Gordon and Alyx).WC mappack Fate *Since three levels are visited after the start of the uprising sparked in the Air Exchange, it is logical the see it in good way when back into the city. This timespan disappearing in Half-Life 2, it was replaced by a one-week timespan of Gordon and Alyx stuck between the two teleports. *The high tower concept became redundant with the Air Exchange and was therefore also recycled in the Citadel levels. *The concept idea of the skyscraper being a museum was reused into the Overwatch Nexus.Half-Life 2, Chapter 11, "Follow Freeman!": Barney: There's an old building up ahead, a bank or museum or something like that. *The huge destroyed concrete level at the start of Vertigo seem to have been re-used in the City 17 Underground in the Episode One chapter Lowlife, where Gordon and Alyx are fighting Antlions and Gordon must find cars to block the Antlion holes. Vertigo also contains several burned corridors that were reused in some Combine Factories maps. *The building where the player starts the E3 map "Strider" is actually a partial floor from Palace. *The C-130/chopper journey might be recycled in Episode Three. Gallery Vertigo File:Vertigo large.jpg|General view of the destroyed building. File:Sky walk0004.jpg|Elevator doors. File:Vertigo pool.jpg|The pool. File:Vert 020003.jpg|The pool. File:Sky walk0013.jpg|The ongoing battle at the foot of the Skyscraper. Palace File:D4 palace 01000000.jpg|General view of the building, and the brush Citadel in the back. File:D4 palace 01000001.jpg|Ditto. File:D4 palace 0100000.jpg|Remade office. File:D4 palace 010004.jpg|Red room with showcases. File:D4 palace 010012.jpg|View from the top of the red room with showcases. File:D4 palace 010007.jpg|Archways. File:D4 palace 010013.jpg|Archway corridor. File:D4 palace 010005.jpg|Showcases. File:D4 palace 010006.jpg|Showcases. File:D4 palace 010008.jpg|The destroyed ceiling. File:D4 palace 010009.jpg|Stairs and ceiling light. File:D4 palace 010010.jpg|Archway and ceiling light. File:Palace inside1.jpg|Archway. List of appearances *''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar'' Notes and references See also *Half-Life 2 original storyline#Skyscraper - Vertigo - Palace External links *Vertigo mod - nearly complete chapter of the Vertigo version on the Half-Life Beta Project website (without Alyx; requires registering and Episode Two (remove "cl_ragdoll_collide 1" from vert_mod/cfg/autoexec.cfg to get rid of a rare physics glitch) *Fixed map of Palace (without the Gunship and with the Citadel added; requires Episode Two) Category:Half-Life 2 Beta Category:Cut Locations Category:City 17 locations